100 Playful Words
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: A series of Drabbles dedicated to Tahno & Korra Chapter Seven: Roses
1. Morning

The sunlight peaked through the blinds and illuminated her tanned shoulders. Tahno who was already awake decided to take in this beautiful sight before the fiery girl woke up.

Rolling over Korra buried her face into Tahno's bare chest and murmured softly before her breathing steadied. He watched as her scrunched up hands released their grip on the white sheets and her facial features went peaceful again.

"I want lychee juice…" She purred softly in her sleep while rubbing her face into his chest.

"Of course." Smirking he stroked her cheek lovingly before getting up to get her lychee juice.


	2. Helpless

"These girls are so helpless," Korra scoffed at the television screen. "If she doesn't want Dracula to bite her then just fight back, simple as that."

"Don't be silly UH-vatar haven't you ever thought that maybe she _wants _to feel helpless?" Tahno smoothly smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's crazy nobody wants to be helpless."

"Oh really now?" Tahno slowly pinned her down against the sofa with her head leaning on the arm rest exposing her neck.

He brushed his lips against the nape of her neck and bit down gently.

"Stop it, I get it." Korra blushed.


	3. Treat

"Here you are UH-vatar a lychee Popsicle."

"Thanks," sitting down next to her he watched as she licked and savoured every bit of it. "It's too hot today; I wish I could dump ice on me."

"That's no way to _eat_ a Popsicle," Tahno bit down with a seductive smile. "In fact... your wish may just be my command."

Looking her in the eye while taking her treat he slowly he let it graze across her collarbone before lowering his head down to lick off the glistening trail.

"C-COLD!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked alluringly with his eyes.


	4. Boredom

Tahno looked down at his lap to be greeted with daggers. Sighing he placed his book down.

"What now Korra?"

"You're boooring!" She whined her distress.

"Here." Tahno reached for the box of strawberry coated sticks lying on the table and poked one in her mouth. She slowly nibbled at it while glaring at him from her favourite head rest.

"Another!" Sighing he reached for another. Placing it in her mouth he leaned down and started to chew at his end until they were millimeters away from each other.

"Still bored?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not if you kiss me."


	5. Pillow

Korra's bed was occupied with many pillows that she never used. They were just never necessary not when she had Tahno for company.

"We won't be needing these." Korra said as she shoved the pillows onto the wooden floor.

"Save one for me, you may not need a pillow but I do." Passing him a pillow she scooted closer to him before he covered the both of them with the blanket.

"Of course I need a pillow," resting her head onto his chest she looked up at him with a smile. "You're my favourite pillow, didn't I ever tell you?"


	6. Night

"What's your favourite time of the day and be honest." Korra asked playing with Tahno's fingers.

"What's yours?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I asked you first!"

"Don't count on an answer." He said plainly.

"For me it'd have to be the morning," her voice softened as she looked down at his palm and flushed. "Because I know that I'll get see you for the whole day and spend it with you."

"Night," he tilted her chin up towards him with two fingers and looked at her turquoise eyes. "Because I get to protect the UH-vatar while she's asleep."


	7. Roses

"Wait here UH-vatar," Tahno pulled Korra towards a bench. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay…" Leaving a baffled Korra behind, he ran towards the closest vendor.

Cabbage, fruits, and there it was _flowers_.

"Give me a bouquet of your finest roses," Tahno winked at the girl who blushed madly upon his arrival. After being handed the flowers and paying he made sure to smile showing his white teeth. "Thanks."

"UH-vatar, I present you with roses!" Tahno crept up from behind and kissed her cheek.

"W-what's the occasion?" Korra's face was matching that of the vendor's.

"Does there need to be?"


End file.
